Cahills Reunited
by Bbee7
Summary: Amy and Dan think they have gotten their lives back on track but when the Kabras and Hamilton show up things start to get strange. Read now to find out what happens! Amy/Ian Natalie/Dan Hamilton/ secret person
1. Chapter 1

AMY POV

The sun shining through the window of my room woke me up. Just before Dan runs in like a maniac and starts screaming:

"I don't want to go to school! I don't want to go to school!" Over and over again, then he runs out. I can hear him downstairs.

"DAN, SHUT UP! YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL!" yells Nellie, I laugh quietly to myself.

I get up and walk to my closet putting on my black tights and a green shirt. After I had brushed my hair I walk downstairs to see Dan rubbing his nose.

"What did you do?" I asked Nellie, laughing, "Punch him?"

Nellie is laughing her head off.

"No," she says, still laughing, "He ran into a wall!"

I sighed, _so typical Dan! , _I thought.

I walk into the kitchen where Nellie has made toast, cereal and two plates of pancakes. I took my toast, Nellie took her cereal and Dan took one plate of pancakes. Uncle Fiske came downstairs and clapped his hands.

"Something smells good!" he laughs, Nellie passes him his pancakes.

"Hope you're ready for school," Nellie says after we have finished, "Dan, Try not to get taken to the principals today for once."

Dan glared at Nellie.

"Alright kiddos!" she says, "Let's go!"

~break~

DAN POV

I jumped out of the car when we reached school and looked around and grinned.

"One...Two...THREE!" I whisper.

"Amy! Dan!" Amy's best friend Bree calls,

"What's going on?" she says grinning.

Bree has brownish black hair with deep chocolate eyes and was wearing tights like Amy but with a blue tank top with a light white cardigan over the top. She's only just smaller than Amy but they are both two of the tallest in the school.

"Nothing much." I say shrugging.

I liked Bree, mostly because she knew about the clue hunt so she didn't mind if we talked about it in front of her, but also because she wasn't all girly like the other girls at this school. She skateboards, listens to music (deafeningly loud like Nellie)plays video games and soccer! But most of all she was the ONLY girl I know who didn't think I was a dork for liking ninjas.

"RING, RING!"

"Damn I thought I was early!" says Bree, "See ya Dan!"

"See ya!" I said as I wave.

I heard Bree say to Amy before I met up with my friends that they had a new kid in all the same classes as them, so they would have to look after him/her. I met up with my friend Jake and Matthew and walked to class.

~break~

AMY POV.  
>We walked into are first class (English) and Bree passed me note saying that the new kid wasn't coming till Art. I smiled. I liked this new kid already.<p>

~break~


	2. Chapter 2

AMY POV.

At lunch we sat with Dan and his two friends Jake and Matthew who were talking about what they were going to go in the holidays.

"I'm going to Indonesia!" says Jake.

"Been there done that." I said just under my breath. Bree laughed.

"Ha!" says Matthew, "I'm going to England!"

"Let me guess been there done that?" Bree said quietly, laughing.

I nodded and started laughing too.

We went to get some juice, I got some grapes and Bree got cut up apple. We were both eager to know who the new student was so we hoped lunch was quick. Dan started bragging that he hadn't been sent to the principals yet, but I reminded him that there was still the end of the day...and History. Dan gulped.

The history teacher seemed to not like Dan and he's usually sent to the principals for talking back to the teacher.

We all started laughing at Dan's scared face.

"RING, RING!"

Bree and I grinned.

_Time to meet the new kid_, I thought.

Dan found the time to tell us then that there is a new student in all of _his _classes and he was showing them around too. Then we left saying goodbye and walked to art.

"Bet you five bucks it's a girl!" I said.

"Bet you it's a boy!" Bree laughed, "Get ready to pay up!"

DAN POV.

I walked into Maths with just Jake (Matthew had Science). I waited for the new kid when the teacher _finally_ announced that the new kid was a girl, I gulped, I was hoping for a guy. But when she walked in my mouth dropped to the floor and I swear I could have died with shock.

"Class," Said Mr Whitley, "This is Natalie Kabra."


	3. Chapter 3

AMY POV.

Bree and I walked into art and got are smocks (art shirts) on. Mine was green (which Bree said matched my eyes) and she got a blue one. We got our paints and went to our station which was four stands with pieces of A2 sized paper.

We sat on our stools just as the Art teacher Mrs Martin walked in.

"Good morning class!" She chirped.

"Good morning Mrs Martin!" We all chorused.

"I bet you're all just itching to know who our new student is," She said smiling.

"Yes!" We all chorused again.

"Well here he is!" She said waving towards the door.

"He!" Bree said, "You owe me five bucks!"

But Amy wasn't listening she was watching the doorway, her mouth gaping open.

"Class!" She said, "This is Ian Kabra!"

"Hey!" Bree said recognizing the name, "Isn't he the one who you said-?"

"Yes," I interrupted her, "It is."

~break~

BREE POV

I was looking at Amy with a concerned look because she was shaking with rage.

"Amy...?" She looked like she would jump up and punch him soon.

She stopped shaking and swivelled around in her chair. Towards me. She mouthed the words "_I'm going to kill him."_

"Please don't," I begged, trying to reason with her, "I'm too young to go to prison and you are too." But I don't think Amy was listening.

AMY POV.

"Hello Ian," Mrs Martin said, "Tell us about where you're from!" she said gesturing towards the class.

When his eyes rested on me, I glared at him, he smiled and turned to the class and said:

"I'm from England." He was smiling at the class and I saw out of the corner of my eye Bree rolling _her _eyes at some of the other girls looking dreamily at him.

"Do you have any siblings? What subjects are you good at?" Mrs Martin said.

"Yes, I have a sister called Natalie and she is twelve, I am good at Art, English, Maths and Science." He continued.

"_And lying, cheating, backstabbing..." _ I thought to myself. The list goes on and on.

"Ok," Mrs Martin _finally_ said, "You're sitting next to Bree at the back

there."

Bree raised her hand and stuck her tongue out at the looks of jealously

from the other girls gave her.

"And wear this to keep paint off your clothes." Mrs Martin said handing

him a smock. I thought he would have said "I'm not wearing that it's not

the right colour" or "Only peasants wear that!" but he took without a

problem and slipped it on. He sat down next to Bree and smiled at her.

She looked away with a "Hmpf!"

He shrugged and turned to the teacher I laughed and mouthed "Thank

you" to her she just shrugged as if to say "No Problem" well at least she

was making me laugh even if it didn't really do anything.

"Ok now I want you to paint a bird on a branch and add any extras you

can!" Said Mrs Martin, "Start Now!"

I smiled at Bree we were both experts at painting birds.

DAN POV.

_Damn it! , _I thought, _Why does the only spare seat have to be near me?_

"Natalie!" Said the teacher Miss Pameth, "You'll be sitting at the back

there next to Daniel."

I raised my hand at the same time I muttered "_It's Dan!"_

She nodded and glided down the middle to the seat next to me. All of

the other boys kept looking at her like she was a princess.

_Oh god, help me!_

~break~


	4. Chapter 4

DAN POV.

Maths was lonnnggg!

Miss Pameth made me help Natalie the WHOLE TIME! It was pretty obvious she knew what she was doing! I helped her when she pretended to be stuck because I really didn't feel like going to the principals today.

The teacher put us into groups and she put a hard maths question up on the board and asked us to answer it while she ran to the printer. We had solved it synch so we were just sitting there when she asked me:

"So, Daniel what have you been doing?"

"Right now, sitting here with a _cobra_ but what are doing?" I answered putting emphasis on the word___**cobra**_.

Natalie ignored me calling her a cobra and answered:

"I'm staying in Boston and right now trying to see how much you've changed," she laughed, "Apart from the part your taller and got a haircut you're the same as ever." She said smiling with that evil Kabra grin.

"That may be the nicest thing you have ever said to me!" I said wiping a pretend tear away.

I noticed all the boys behind her were staring at her and their partners had to slap them to get their attention.

I laughed.

"Looks like you're starting a little fan club," I said gesturing towards the boys behind her, "They can't even work."

"Ha!" she said with that evil smile again, "Watch this!"

She turned around and caught one boy's eye and started to giggle and waved at him. He fell off his seat. The class erupted with laughter and soon we were ALL falling off our seats, especially me because I was laughing so hard.

The teacher came back in and only some of us had finished the maths problem so she gave lines to whoever hadn't.

"RING, RING!"

_Wait till I tell Amy! _ I thought as Natalie followed me out of the classroom.

BREE POV.

When we were done we were about to leave but I stopped to admire our Art. Mine:

Amy's:

And Ian's: 

Amy stormed out so I followed her quickly and Ian followed me. I suddenly turned around causing Ian to almost to run into to me.

"Hey, you!" I said because he tried to step around me, "Warning: if you hurt Amy," I paused for dramatic effect, "I will kill you."

Then I turned and ran after Amy.

AMY POV.

I was furious, when Bree caught up she dared me to look at Ian because apparently "My look could kill" I laughed and before we could reach Dan's table he came running towards us and we both blurted out:

"Natalie Kabra is here!" he blurted out at the same time I said:

"Ian Kabra is here!"

Bree burst out laughing.

"You-laugh-said-laugh-that at the same time!" she said gasping for breath.

"What's so funny?" Ian asked suddenly appearing.

"Nothing." I said walking off grabbing Bree's arm.

We waited in line when Ian came up again.

"Well, you're annoying but you're persistent." Bree said to him.

Ian smiled.

~break~

IAN POV.

I had to admit Amy knew how to hold a grudge.

I smiled at her friend Bree. But she didn't stop and faint like other girls do she just followed Amy away.

I laughed silently and followed.

I sat next to Natalie and Amy sat across from me talking to Dan.

"Where's Jake?" she asked which sent a pang of jealousy through my stomach.

"Lines, couldn't solve a maths problem." Amy laughed. It sounded like...

No stop! I ordered myself.

"Where's Matthew?" she asked after she had finished laughing.

"_Another one?"_ I thought.

"With his girlfriend!" Dan sniggered.

Natalie rolled her eyes.

"So why are _you_ here?" Dan asked me in a bitter tone.

I smiled and he glared at me.

"We received a coded message from someone we don't know saying we have to come stay here," I said.

"Believe me we weren't happy about it either," said Natalie, "But we thought, hey what the hell?" she said shrugging, "might as well."

Ian noticed she was mainly talking to Dan when she said that. He was about to comment on it when the bell rung.

_Maybe later,_ I thought as I followed Amy and Bree to Science.

~break~


	5. Chapter 5

BREE POV.

I made sure the whole time we were in Science that I was in between Amy and Ian. This was hard sometimes because Ian was quick, luckily I was quicker. I thanked god I had quick reflexes too because Amy went to punch Ian once and almost punched me instead! It got easier once we sat down.

Now we were doing a test, but when the teacher left the room Ian and I had finished, that's when Ian started up.

"Have you got a problem with me?" he whispered to me.

"What do you think?" I said, "Moron."

Amy sat back and closed her eyes then.

"Done!" She said smiling.

"Seriously, how dumb can you get?" sniggered Miranda

Higgins, "Such a show off Amy, Tsk, Tsk." She said clucking her

tongue in fake sympathy.

"Watch it!" I yelled at her.

She laughed. When the teacher came in she asked me to collect

the papers.

"Gladly." I said slyly.

I saved Miranda till last. When I picked up her sheet I wacked

her on the head with it.

"Oh!" I said faking sincerity, "I'm so sorry!"

She glared at me. I smiled and turned around. When her

friends stuck their legs out to try and trip me I just jumped

them. I handed the papers to the teacher and she let us go

early. When I walked past Miranda I whispered to her:

"You insult my friend again, Higgins and trust me you'll regret

it..." I let the threat hang in the air.

"What did you say Bree?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." I said grinning.

"You're so evil Bree." Amy said shaking her head.

"I know." I smiled I had a feeling tomorrow would be good.

AMY POV.

As I was walking out the door the teacher called me and Bree

to her table.

"Hi girls, there is another new student coming tomorrow so if

you two would be as kind as to show them around? Since you're

showing Ian around."

"Sure!" I said.

She smiled and then went back to her work. Bree said goodbye

then left. I met up with Dan and the got into the car where

Nellie was bobbing her head to the latest music.

"Nellie!" I yelled to be heard over the music, "The Kabras are

here!"

With that Nellie stepped on the gas.

DAN POV.

"Who sent them the message?" Uncle Fiske asked after we had

finished telling them about why the Kabras were here.

"We don't know," I said, "They didn't know who sent it to them

either."

He thought about it for a while then he told us to go to bed. I

realised then that I actually was really tired so Amy and I

walked upstairs to our bedrooms. I said goodnight walked into

my room and collapsed on my bed.

AMY POV.

I woke up suddenly because Dan had walked in and collapsed

on my bedroom floor.

"Dan?" I asked sitting up half asleep, "You ok?"

He just groaned and walked slowly downstairs.

I got up slowly and got dressed in denim shorts and a short

sleeved lavender shirt. I walked downstairs and Nellie handed

me something. I it was a BERROCA. An energy drink. I drunk

the whole thing. Breakfast was a rush and Uncle Fiske told us

not to do anything about the Kabra situation but frowned

when I told him we had another new student coming today. He

told me to be careful.

~break~

NELLIE POV.

As I drove Amy and Dan to school, I noticed that Dan looked a

little... excited? Happy? I shook my head. This is getting to

complicated for me.

~break~

AMY POV.

Bree was talking to Ian as we pulled up to school, or more like 

_yelling _ at Ian.

"_WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE AMY ALONE!" _Bree yelled.

"_WHY DOES IT CONCERN YOU?" _Ian yelled back.

"_I'M HER BEST FRIEND, MORON! SO BUT OUT!" _Bree yelled

again, then she spotted me, "Amy!" she said shrinking back

down. I hadn't noticed she was rising on her tiptoes to seem

taller than Ian. I hadn't worked because Ian had risen on _his_

tiptoes too. They both looked surprised at Dan and I suddenly

appearing. I looked back and forth between them and laughed

at their bewildered expressions. Ian was wearing long pants

and a red button-up shirt while Bree was wearing a green shirt

and shorts. I smiled and walked past them when I saw Dan's

friend Jake. I needed a favour.

"Hey Jake." I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah Amy?"

"Do you happen to know if the new person coming today is a

girl or a boy?"

He smiled again and looked at a sheet paper in his hand. Jake

knew almost everything about this school since his family has

been going to this school since his great-great grand-dad, I

figured he would know _something_

about the new kid.

"Boy Amy," he said smiling, "Anything else I can help you

with?"

"Not now thanks!" I said and turned around only to run into

Ian.

"Hello, love." He said smiling when I glared at him for calling

me "love".

"Go away." I side-stepped around him and sort of ran in to

class. I sat next to Bree who was already there waiting for the

new student. Ian sat down next to me just before the teacher

walked in and said to us:

"Class," She said, "This is Hamilton Holt."

I gasped.

~break~


	6. Chapter 6

_**INTERVIEW WITH AMY AND NATALIE:**_

_**AMY: hi!**_

_**NATALIE: hey!**_

_**ME (AKA THE AWESOMEST): So what do you think so far?**_

_**AMY: I like it because Dan's less annoying in this than real life.**_

_**NATALIE: Yeah I like this Dan better.**_

_**AMY: You like Dan?**_

_**NATALIE: No I d-d-didn't mean it like that!**_

_**AMY: Sounded like that to me.**_

_**NATALIE: N-No not like that!**_

_**AMY: Are you stuttering? And I thought I did!**_

_***Silence***_

_**ME: AWKWARD...**_

_**ME: Anyway bye for now.**_

DAN POV.

I sat down in Science when Natalie walked in and sat next to me.

"Good morning, Daniel!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Morning, what makes you so happy today?" I asked.

"Just got a new JB CD!" She smiled and pulled a CD out of her bag.

"Justin Beiber?" I gasped, "Oh my-"

"I like it ok?" she said cutting me off.

I shrugged.

"It's fine with me."

The whole lesson I helped her and she said thankyou and she actually _blushed_ when I leant across to help her. To be fair I think I blushed to. We both walked out of the classroom with red faces.

"Hey, Natalie." I asked her as we walked to our lunch table.

"Yeah, Dan?" I smiled when she called me "Dan".

"Do you know anything else about who sent you the coded message?"

She thought for while before suggesting that we ask Ian instead.

"Dan?" she asked again.

"Yeah?" I said looking up.

"Is that Hamilton Holt?"

~break~

NATALIE POV.

We walked up to Amy, Ian and Hamilton in silence when suddenly...

"HAM!" Dan yelled smiling.

"Dan-o!" Hamilton boomed back and they bumped knuckles.

I sighed and muttered "boys" under my breath at the same time as Amy. We looked at each other than looked away.

"Hey, guys!" said Bree suddenly appearing next to Amy, "Can we sit down, my legs are tired from jumping Miranda's friends legs!"

We laughed but sat down.

"So why ya here Ham?" Dan asked.

He was about to answer when he looked at Bree.

"Does she know?" He asked.

We were about to answer but Bree cut us all off.

"Yeah I do um...Ham?" She said making us all laugh, "So don't worry about it." She finished.

Hamilton smiled then told us basically the same thing Ian and I told them. The message, coded, come to Boston, yada, yada, yada.

When he had finished we were silent for a second.

"I bet you five bucks Jonah comes next." Amy joked.

We all laughed and then we decided we would go over Amy's and Dan's to make sure no one was alone after school. Just in case.

"Bring your bathers." Dan told me as we walked to Geometry.

~break~

AMY POV.

We walked into Art and sat down same as usual but this time Hamilton was sitting next to me. As usual the teacher told us what to draw and then left.

I began to paint and looked over at Hamilton's, he was actually really good.

"Jealous, Amy?" Miranda said when she saw me looking at Hamilton's painting, "I'd think so yours looks you've just thrown random paint on it!" She started laughing.

"THAT'S IT!" Bree said throwing her paintbrush down.

She tackled Miranda off her seat and started hitting and kicking her. Her fist made contact with Miranda's eye and stomach.

"Hamilton! Get her off, she's killing Miranda!" I screamed.

Hamilton stepped forward and grabbed Bree around the waist and pulled her off but Bree still resisted and managed to kick Miranda in the stomach again. It took Ian, Hamilton and I to pull Bree off Miranda. That's when the teacher came back in.

Next thing I knew all four of us were in the principal's office. "Who would care to explain?" asked the principal.

~break~

IAN POV.

We sat there for a long time explaining to the principal about how Miranda had said things to Amy then Bree had...tackled her (Bree had looked down and laughed a little when Amy said that) and when we had finished the principal got sent an email listing Miranda's injuries (Miranda was now in hospital).

"Four broken ribs, broken arm, broken leg, black eye, _**(I think you get it Bree absolutely killed Miranda so I'll just skip to the end.) **_nothing fatal." The principal finished _finally_.

"I'm really sorry! I just...snapped I guess." Bree said.

"Well your record is good apart from this and I did get the money for her injuries from your mother," he stopped and thought for a minute, "I will let you off this time but just make sure you don't "snap" again."

Bree bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and nodded.

"You may all go."

~break~

AMY POV.

After school I told Dan and Natalia all about Bree's fight and they both erupted in laughter.

"See you soon!" I said to everyone and got in the car with Nellie followed by Dan.

~break~

_**(If you are confused now I'll just tell you now that this is where the adventure begins... and the romance!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**INTERVIEW WITH DAN AND IAN.**_

_**ME: hey guys, what do you think so far?**_

_**IAN: I like it, but this Amy is playing really hard to get!**_

_**DAN: Is that a bad thing?**_

_**ME: you did break her heart...**_

_**IAN: Why does everyone hold that against me?**_

_**DAN: Not just that, you left us to die in Korea and threw us in the canals in Venice... *goes on for a while***_

_**IAN: I think I get it.**_

_**ME: So anyway what do you think Dan?**_

_**DAN: I love it, no problems with me-**_

_**ME: THANK YOU DAN! Do you know how much it takes to impress one of you?**_

_**DAN: - but I don't like the fact that my character blushed when and Natalie I were in class.**_

_**ME: *grabs stick* *chases Ian and Dan with it***_

_**IAN: AHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**DAN: AHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**ME: Anyway on with the story.**_

AMY POV.

Ian and Natalie were here first. Dan was already in the pool relaxing on a tube when Natalie jumped in splashing him. I sent Bree an email then I walked out to the pool. I snuck up behind Ian and pushed him in, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in with him.

~break~

BREE POV.

I checked my email quickly and noticed Amy had sent me an email saying:

_**HEY BREE, WHERE R U? PLEASE HURRY!**_

I grabbed my thongs and ran outside yelling "Bye mum, love you!" as I went.

"Nathan!" I yelled at my big brother.

"Yeah?" he said turning around.

Out of all my 6 brothers (and 5 sisters) I liked Nathan best:

He didn't treat me like a little girl,

He is really nice and is really funny,

He always does me favours and cooks,

He lives in Australia so unlike my other brothers (and sisters) he doesn't tease me for having an Aussie accent too.

"Can you drop me off at my friend's house on the way to the beach?" I asked.

"Sure hop in the back Luke and Cam are coming to the beach too so there sitting in the front.

"Ok." I said and hoped in the back just as Luke and Cam got in.

"Alright then let's go!" Luke said.

I couldn't agree more.

HAMILTON POV.

_DAMN IT! _I thought, _Why didn't ask for directions?_

I was just about to call Amy when a car pulled up next to me and I heard a familiar voice saying "Need a lift?"

I smiled and hoped in the back with Bree putting my phone away.

~break~

DAN POV.

We were playing the pool when Bree came round the corner with Hamilton. Hamilton jumped in straight away but Bree went out and thanked her brother. Then she jumped in.

Natalie was chasing me out the back gate with a water pistol when suddenly someone grabbed me and Natalie.

"AMY!" I yelled kicking and squirming, "AMYYY!" then whoever had me put a needle in my arm and I sank to the ground. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Natalie sinking to the floor yelling _my_ name.

~break~ _**(OOooo interesting! What will happen next?)**_

AMY POV.

When I heard Dan calling my name I knew something was wrong, so I jumped out of the pool and ran out the back gate only to see someone loading Dan and Natalie into a white van across the street. Still in my bathers, I ran across and started trying to get to Dan, but one of the men grabbed me and threw me onto the hard road. I scraped all along my arms and legs but I didn't care, I got up and ran back over to the van. This time the man closed his hand around my throat squeezing harder and harder. I couldn't breathe.

Then he dropped me suddenly and ran into the van. I started coughing and wheezing.

"Dan..." I said as they drove off.

~break~

BREE POV.

"Amy!" I screamed seeing her on the road, bleeding.

I ran up to her and helped her up just as Hamilton and Ian came out.

"Amy, are you ok? Where are Dan and Natalie?"

"They took them." Amy said holding her aching hand.

"Dan and Natalie?" I asked.

She nodded. We were all silent for while, especially Ian.

"Do you have any idea who_ they_ are?" Hamilton asked. Amy laughed a little.

She shook her head and walked into the house, I began looking for the first aid kit while they discussed what to do next.

"Did you see their faces at all?" Ian asked quietly.

I found the kit and Amy put antiseptic cream on her cuts.

"No, sorry." She answered.

"What are we going to do?" Ian asked.

"Maybe we-" I began but was interrupted by Amy's phone going BEEP, BEEP!

"Sorry." Amy said looking at her phone. But then her face turned to horror. She showed us the phone screen, she had a message from someone saying:

_**If you want your sister or your brother back,**_

_**You will come to the island where I'm at,**_

_**This island where trees leak sap,**_

_**Come to the island they call yap.**_ (This is a real place I did not make it up, search it on Google images!)

After we had all read this Ian took out his phone, dialled a number and was silent for a while, then he said:

"Yes hello, we need four tickets to the Yap Island, today."

~break~

IAN POV.

On the plane everyone was quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

_That's why I booked us a private plane, _I thought.

Just then Amy got up and got her IPod out of her bag. I could hear the song she was playing and I almost laughed, it was forget you by Cee Low. I took out my book and started reading. I thought of Natalie, I had noticed that she is talking about Dan a lot now, could it be possible...maybe. I smiled and put my book away. Next thing I knew we were landing. As we were getting off the plane Amy tripped and I caught her before she fell over.

"Thanks." She said blushing, she really had lost her stutter but at least she still turned that cute red colour.

"No problem." I said smirking and she smiled back.

"Ok lover boy that's enough." Said Bree behind me.

I smiled at Amy's red face going pink.

"Let's go." I said offering my hand.

She thought for a while then took my hand.

"Let's go." she agreed smiling.

~break~

HAMILTON POV.

I was talking with Bree when I noticed my phone vibrating. I read it then Bree must have guessed it was a message from the someone who took Dan and Natalie by my face, she called Amy and Ian over. I read the message aloud.

_**HERE ALREADY? THAT WAS FAST,**_

_**NOW YOU WILL FIND ME WHEN YOU GO PAST,**_

_**ONE OF OUR TREASURES SWEET AS HONEY,**_

_**FIND A STONE THAT'S SHAPED LIKE MONEY.**___(AGAIN THIS IS TRUE; YAP ISLAND IS FAMOUS FOR HAVING A STONE SHAPED LIKE A COIN.)

We had been walking while I read the message aloud and when we looked up we found a big stone to the side of us shaped like a coin. We started looking around but it was no use, we had no idea what we were doing.

"Hey, did you wonder why the message said honey?" Bree said suddenly.

"Where did you get that from?" Ian asked.

She shrugged, "I'm hungry."

We laughed but started looking for honey or something to do with honey.

"Here!" Ian called looking at the side of the stone coin. There was a bee shape there.

"What do you think we do?" Amy asked, "Maybe... if we." She pressed it and the floor dropped beneath us.

~break~

DAN POV.

I woke up suddenly strapped to a table with a little light, a big bruise on my stomach and these weird looking tools around me. I looked around only to find Natalie waking up next to me.

"You ok?" I asked and realised we were still in our bathers.

"Yeah, I think so, how about you?" she asked in a croaky voice and I only noticed then that I was starving and super thirsty.

"Yeah, apart from this killer bruise, fine." I said sarcastically, she managed a small, croaky laugh.

"Awake I see," A voice said from somewhere we couldn't see, it was definitely a man's voice, "Bruce, Tank! Get over here!" he commanded.

Two of the biggest guys I've _ever_ seen appeared out of the dark and loosened the straps so we could only sit up. Then man who was ordering them stepped out of the dark and boy was he ugly. His white hair had never been washed and he was covered in dirt and rags but not only that he had no front teeth, he looked like a human mouse. He smiled but it didn't reassure us, it made us even more scared with those gums instead of teeth.

"Hello," He said, "this is a top secret lair you are in, our purpose here is to test certain chemicals on people and try to render them unconscious."

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"No one would let me test on my branch members anymore when once it went wrong and killed someone. Now you two are going to help me get my reputation back." He finished finally and we both just sat there staring at him in disbelief.

Did he think this was _ok?_ To use us as lab rats? But the look on his face was completely serious.

"Are you kidding?" I said, "We're not going to let you inject us with needles just to restore your reputation!" I screamed at him in a croaky voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bruce." I looked at the one I was sure was Bruce. He was about to put a needle in Natalie's arm.

"No!" I yelled I couldn't take the chance she might be killed, "Inject me, not her!" I begged.

"Dan!" Natalie refused.

"Bruce." Said the man before I felt the needle in my arm.

My world turned upside down and then it went black.

~break~


	8. Chapter 8

_**INTERVIEW WITH AMY AND IAN:**_

_**ME: Hey guys! What do you think?**_

_**AMY: I like Bree, she's really funny.**_

_**IAN: I like this Natalie better than the real one, she's less whiney.**_

_**Me: Mmmm so anyway, Do you have anything to tell me?**_

_**IAN: Yeah, don't chase me with a pole.**_

_**ME: It was a stick.**_

_**AMY: You chased him with a stick? AWESOME!**_

_**ME: Thanks! Anyway read on and please review!**_

AMY POV.

As soon as I pressed the bee shape on the rock the ground seemed to just drop away beneath us. We were all screaming when we suddenly we hit the floor. I landed partly on Ian.

"O-Oh sorry!" I said cursing at my stutter half returning.

"No problem, love." He replied smiling.

He got up and pulled me up with him.

"Thanks, don't call me love."

"Where are we?" asked Bree. I had forgotten she was there.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we will find Daniel and Natalie here, where ever _here _is," Ian said looking around.

"We're in a cave." I said which made him laugh.

"Maybe we should split up and search?" He suggested.

"I'm with Amy." Bree said glaring at Ian.

"Ok, ok!" Ian said holding his hands up innocently.

Bree and I walked around the cave twice and on the third time Hamilton called out.

"Look, it's a button! Wonder why its purple?" He said pointing to the wall._** (**__**IM SICK OF RED BUTTONS!)**_.

Bree walked over to him and Ian walked over to me. I smiled.

"Press it!" Bree said but as soon as Hamilton did the ground began to shake. Rocks, pebbles and boulders plummeted from the ceiling.

Ian grabbed my arm pulled me towards two boulders that had hit each other, creating a triangle shape underneath which provided some cover. We were running towards them when a bigger boulder started to roll towards us.

"Ian!" I screamed.

He looked over his shoulder and we began to run faster than I thought possible. We were so close! But so was the boulder. I saw its shadow over us and I waited for it to hit one of us and drag us down smashing every bone in our body.

Ian pushed me in to the safety inside the two boulders and dived in after me. Mid-air he was hit by the boulder behind him and he smashed into one of the other boulders.

_He saved me! _ I thought.

The boulder that had been rolling towards suddenly trapped us in.

I collapsed suddenly as everything went black.

~break~ _**(OH! DRAMA!)**_

IAN POV.

I woke up and saw that we were trapped and, not only that, Amy was lying on top of me. I smiled and gently shook her.

"Amy? Love, wake up."

"What?" She said waking up suddenly.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Am I ok?" she said looking at me, "Are you ok? You took a pretty hard hit."

"I'm fine." I said but I put my hand on my aching head and noticed something.

"Ian, you're bleeding!" Amy said noticing too.

"It's nothing." I repeated.

Amy looked down and I could see she was thinking about something.

"Thank you for saving me back there," She said still looking at the floor, "Because of that, I've d-decided t-to forgive you." She finished looking up finally.

"You won't regret it, love." I said looking into her deep, jade eyes.

"I know." She said and I was about to say something when I was cut off by Amy suddenly kissing me.

_**Sorry it's so short but my little baby cousin came down for the weekend and he is so cute!**_

_**ALSO, I'm sick of Ian always kissing Amy, this time it's Amy who starts it!**_

_**I'll update soon! Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**B.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**INTERVEIW WITH DAN AND AMY:**_

_**ME: Hey you guys!**_

_**AMY: Hey!**_

_**DAN *puts hands together and bows***_

_**ME: *bows back***_

_**AMY: *cough, cough* Losers *cough, cough***_

_**ME: HEY! I'LL MAKE YOUR CHARACTER DIE!**_

_**AMY: Sorry I meant loser not losers.**_

_**ME: Oh. Okay.**_

_**DAN: Can my character beat up Amy's?**_

_**AMY: *slaps Dan on head***_

_**DAN: *yelps***_

_**ME: NO HITTING!**_

_**ME: On with the story!**_

~break~

NATALIE POV.

My arms ached and I had spots all over them from being stabbed with needles. Just then, Dan started to wake up.

"Natalie?...Ouch...My head _hurts_!"

I laughed (which I didn't think was possible after all of the drugs going through my system right now).

"We need to get out of here." I whispered.

"Ya think?" Dan said sitting up, I rolled my eyes, "What if we inject his body guards?" He suggested.

"Maybe you're not so stupid after all," I complimented him, "You get Tank I'll get Bruce." I told him.

"Great," He said sarcastically, "Give me the bigger one."

"There the same size!" I half yelled and half whispered.

"Oh, right." He remembered. I rolled my eyes again.

We got positioned at the door ready, when we heard them walking towards us, I nodded at Dan. He nodded back. When Tank walked through the door Dan stepped forward and knocked the needle, it went into his neck and he dropped to the floor.

Bruce walked through the door and I elbowed the needle towards his stomach and this time he staggered for a while, then collapsed.

"Yay." Dan joked, I smiled.

"Let's go!" I said as we dashed out of the open door.

~break~

HAMILTON POV.

I woke up under a pile of rock with a big headache. It was pretty easy to get up because luckily the rocks that had landed on me didn't weigh much. I heard a groan and shifted through more rock. I found a hand and started throwing off even _more_ rock.

"Bree?" I asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." She said sarcastically starting to cough.

I helped her to her feet and we looked around. I whistled.

"What a...dump." I said.

Bree slapped me and said, "C'mon let's find Amy and Ian."

I searched under all the rock I could lift which made my arms _really _sore but when I was just about to give up, I ran into a big boulder that was resting on another one. It made them look like a triangle. I moved to the front of them to find an even _bigger _ boulder blocking the entry/exit.

"Amy? Ian?" I asked, "You there?"

"Hamilton? Is that you?" I heard Ian ask, He sounded weak, "Can you help us move this rock?" He asked again.

_Well duh! _I thought.

But what I really said was, "Sure, you push I'll pull."

"Okay."

"One...two...three!" I called and started to pull, I felt Amy and Ian pushing on the inside. Bree came over and helped, all four of us managed to make a big enough space for Amy and Ian to climb out.

"Thanks." Amy said as she climbed out. She looked fine but Ian had a huge cut on his head that had blood seeping through it. I pointed it out to him but he didn't seem to mind. Even if it was on his Armani shirt. What was wrong with this picture? He seemed _way _ to happy!

"HEY! YOU GUYS! OVER HERE! THERES A DOOR!" I heard Bree yell, I hadn't noticed she'd disappeared.

"COMING!" I yelled back.

We raced over to find a small door that had been covered very expertly with rubber rock. We all stepped through to find a hallway that had over a million rooms.

"Which one first?" Amy asked looking around.

_This is going to take a while. _ I thought.

~break~

DAN POV.

We ran down a long hallway when we heard footsteps.

"This way!" I whispered to Natalie and we ran into a one of the many rooms to our right. I locked the door behind us.

"Escaped then?" Came a voice behind me, "Not surprised, but couldn't it have waited?"

It was that weird looking guy who had captured us talking through a sound system. A door suddenly opened to our right.

"Go in," He said, "You'll be safe."

We heard those footsteps behind us again and we knew we had no choice but to run into the opened door.

BIG MISTAKE!

It was filling with water and we heard the weird guy say something again.

"I can use your siblings now that they're here," He said and I realised (slapping myself on the head) that it was _their _footsteps we were hearing, "Good-bye! Have a nice swim!"

_Uh oh, _I thought looking at Natalie.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" She asked me.

"No," I said firmly, "Not if I can help it."

~break~

IAN POV.

I was so happy. Amy had forgiven me and we were so close to getting Natalie back. I was walking up to the next door when suddenly it opened and someone pulled me in. _**(That was a very quick POV!)**_

AMY POV.

I was so happy. I had forgiven Ian and we were so close to finding Dan. When I turned around, Ian wasn't anywhere I could see.

"Bree?" I asked, "Where's Ian?"

Bree looked around before calling Hamilton over, "Do you know where Ian is?" she asked him.

"No, I thought he was with you!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no." I said panicking.

"Let's look around." Bree said trying to keep me calm.

I nodded and I started to walk down the hallway to the other end when I felt someone grab my waist.

"Hey-!" I started to say before someone clasped their hand over my mouth. I kicked and squirmed but it was no use. They dragged me into a room and I spotted Ian on the floor too, unconscious. Whoever they were gave me a needle and I collapsed on the floor next to Ian.

I groaned. Whatever they had injected me with was slowly sweeping through my system into my blood and, for the second time, everything in my world went dark.

~break~

DAN POV.

The water was up to my hips, which meant it was up to Natalie's waist.

"Can you see any other way to get out of here?" She asked me.

I had been diving continuously up and down.

"Not yet." I said as I once again went down.

When I came up I started splashing her and saying, "A window! I found a window!" I half said half screamed.

I took another dive and came up.

"Know how to pick locks?" I asked her.

"Picking locks?" she asked me, "Sounds like a job for a Lucian, I pick locks like an expert." She said with that evil Kabra grin.

I smiled and said, "Good think I'm stuck here with you then."

"Couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather die with." She agreed.

She dove down and then a while later she came up looking disappointed.

"I picked the lock but someone else has to unlock it from the outside."

"Cr-" I began but she put her hand over my mouth. Then when she took it away, she kissed me.

~break~

_**That's for all the Natan fans!**_

_**Hoped you like it! Please review! (I know everyone says that but we just really want reviews!)**_

_**B.**_


	10. All's well, ends well!

_**Thanks for all your reviews!**_

_**B.**_

~break~

IAN POV.

I woke up when this annoying tapping sound started to fill the room.

"I wish that noise would go away!" I groaned.

I opened my eyes to find Amy kneeling next to me laughing so hard she was gasping for breath.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"It's just funny." She said regaining herself.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I just realised I forgot something!" I said grinning evilly.

"What?" She said looking worried.

"To call you love." I said laughing.

I started laughing even harder when she glared at me.

"Okay you can stop now." She said rolling her eyes. But I still kept laughing.

"That's it." She said and bent down and kissed me which, embarrassingly, made me stop laughing.

"Problem solved." She said smiling and getting up.

She ran her hands across the gray walls and I noticed there were a closet, three couches and a window in this little room we were in. When she came to the window where the annoying tapping sound was coming from she stopped and then turned around.

"Are we _underwater?_ Or is this room _filled with water?" _ She asked.

I got up and walked over.

"Hey is that Dan and Natalie?"

"Yeah!" Said Amy and then she noticed what I had.

"They're kissing!" We said at the same time.

~break~

DAN POV.

I was so shocked. Did Natalie just kiss me?

_Oh. My. God!_ I thought.

"Sorry," She said, "Just been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Fine with me." I said.

_Great, _I thought again, _I sound like a weirdo._

I heard a soft tap, tap, tap and I looked underwater to find someone I _really _ hope didn't see that. But by the look on her face she obviously had.

Amy.

"Let us out!" I mouthed to her and gestured towards the lock.

She opened it and stepped back. Opening the window created a sort of tornado throwing me out and before I had time to recover, throwing Natalie on me too.

"Never thought it would be good to see you." I joked to Amy.

"Same." She said laughing.

Natalie and I got up and we were just about to try and get out when Bree and Hamilton burst through the door screaming at the top of their lungs.

"GUYS, SHUT UP!" Ian shouted covering his ears.

"DAN-O!" Hamilton yelled seeing me suddenly.

"HEY CAN WE STOP YELLING? WHAT WERE YOU RUNNING FROM?" Natalie yelled and asked.

"Two really big guys with guns." Bree said quieter and we all uncovered our ears.

"Are they still out there?" Amy whispered.

"I don't care I want to get out of here!" Hamilton said opening the door.

BANG, BANG!

~break~

AMY POV.

The gun shots missed us by inches and Hamilton slammed the door as we ran for cover. Ian grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the closest couch. Dan and Natalie ran behind the closet and Hamilton and Bree ran behind the other couch.

BAM, BAM, BAM!

The shots blew the couch Ian and I were behind and we ran to the other one. Halfway through getting to the other couch a bullet ripped through my hip. I screamed and Ian stopped and grabbed my arm pulling me behind the couch.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"It doesn't matter."

"Amy-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"I'm fine." I said again. He looked like he was about to argue but he gave up.

"We need to find a weapon so we get out of here." He said instead.

I looked around and snapped a leg off the couch.

"This ok?" I asked him.

"Perfect." He said with his Kabra grin.

He looked through a bullet hole and aimed carefully before standing up and throwing the leg of the couch.

BULLSEYE!

It hit one of them causing him to fall on top of the other one. We saw our chance and raced out the door.

"C'mon this way!" Bree said and we followed her until we got back to the room with all the rock in it and there was a sound of a helicopter. Suddenly through the in the ceiling where we had fallen through, fell a rope ladder.

After we were all in the helicopter I passed out.

~break~

DAN POV.

I was sitting next to Amy in the hospital when she woke up.

"Dan? Where am I?" She asked trying to sit up.

I pushed her back down and said, "You're in the hospital Amy, don't worry your leaving today. Did you know you've been asleep for two days? Oh, and Nellie and Fiske are pissed at us."

"Fantastic." She said sarcastically.

"See ya!" I said as the nurse came in and asked me to leave.

~break~

HAMILTON POV.

I walked into school and found Bree walking to class so I joined her.

"Hey! Is Amy okay again?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said smiling and I stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She smiled and said, "Around the corner."

I looked around and heard, "HAMY! YOUR HERE!"

"MADISON! REAGAN!" I yelled back and then Bree and I walked my sisters to there class.

_This year is going to be fun!_ I thought.

~break~

DAN POV.

_C'mon!_ I thought, _You can do it!_

"Hi Natalie." I said walking up to her.

"Hi Dan." She said smiling.

_YAY! SHE CALLED ME DAN! _ I thought.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you..." I began.

"If I?" She prompted.

"If you would... like to go out some time..." I said looking at the ground.

"Dan?" She said as I looked up, "Where do you wanna go?" She asked with that Kabra smirk.

I smiled. This year might not be so bad after all.

~break~

AMY POV.

I was walking to class when Ian came up.

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked matching my stride.

"No why?"

"Well you are now," He said smirking, "La Carreta nine O' clock. I'll pick you up."

I smiled, "Fine." I said and as I was walking to class I remembered Fiske after I had gotten out of the hospital on Saturday:

"_**What were you thinking?" Fiske yelled at Dan and I.**_

"_**And you!" He said turning on me, "You're the oldest! Why didn't you come ask us to help! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" He yelled.**_

"_**We're sorry!" Dan had yelled back, "But I know who kidnapped Natalie and I!"He said knowing Fiske couldn't turn that down.**_

_**He was right.**_

"_**What are you going to do?" Nellie said appearing, "Draw them?"**_

"_**Yeah," He said which made us start to laugh, "I already did." He said getting a piece of paper out of his pocket and giving it to Fiske.**_

_**He had looked at it for a while then he had said, "Get ready for school now." He turned and walked off.**_

I smiled remembering.

_This year was going to be very, very fun, _I thought as I walked with Ian to class.

_**THATS THE END SORRY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**_

_**I'LL HAVE A NEW STORY UP SOON SO BETTER PUT ME ON AUTHOR ALERT!**_

_**THANKS FOR NTHE REVIEWS!**_

_**B.**_


End file.
